heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: The New Frontier (Movie)
| Plot = | Cast = * Kyle MacLachlan as Superman * Jeremy Sisto as Batman * Lucy Lawless as Wonder Woman * Neil Patrick Harris as Barry Allen/Flash * David Boreanaz as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Miguel Ferrer as John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Kyra Segdwick as Lois Lane * Brooke Shields as Carol Ferris * Vicki Lewis as Iris West * John Heard as Kyle "Ace" Morgan * Phil Morris as King Faraday * Lex Lang as Rick Flagg * Townsend Coleman as Dr. Will Magnus * James Arnold Taylor as Captain Cold * Robin Atkin Downes as the Guardians of the Universe * Corey Burton as Abin Sur * Jim Meskimen as Samuel "Slam" Bradley * Shane Haboucha as Dick Grayson/Robin * Alan Ritchson as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Keith David as The Centre | Notes = *The film took some liberties with the original graphic novel. :*"The Last Story" that appears in the movie and serves as a plot device is adapted from "The King of Monster Island" in the novel. :*The Centre does not talk in the novel, though it did briefly communicate through J'onn J'onzz. :*The Losers only appear in a newspaper photograph Batman is looking at. :*Lois Lane's words of support to Superman is based from Wonder Woman's words in the novel during the battle against the Centre. :*Captain Cold was possessed by the Centre momentarily before being frozen. :*J'onn J'onzz calmed the child that was kidnapped by the Centre cult instead of Slam Bradley. Also, J'onn didn't possess the cult's book nor does he receives the cult's talisman from Batman. :*John Wilson (aka John Henry) didn't appear much in his side story, though briefly appear on the front cover page of Times magazine and on the news before the Flash in his television announcement of his retirement and even extolling Henry's duty. :*J'onn has his 'last' moment with Batman in his batcave instead at Gotham City's Police Station. :*Hal Jordan applied for the secret space program, while in the graphic novel Hal was rejected and the Suicide Squad (which they also didn't appear in the movie, except for Rick Flagg, Sr.) was instead accepted for the mission. :*The Challengers of the Unknown didn't came to rescue the rocket, and also plays a cameo role throughout near the end of the movie. :*In the novel, J'onn earlier told his renew hope for humanity to Faraday before the rocket's destruction. :*In the novel Superman didn't criticize King Faraday for imprisoning J'onn and the rocket's warheads. :*Mala or someone who resemble to her didn't appear in the novel, and nor was a Amazon attempt to overthrow Wonder Woman. :*Abin Sur fully tells his mission and purpose on Earth. :*J'onn didn't change into his 'agent' guise. :*Batman, instead of Adam Strange, brought Ray Palmer to Cape Canaveral in the fight against the Centre. Also in the novel, Batman didn't appear in the battle against the Centre. :*Faraday's death is similar to Johnny Cloud's death in the novel. :*Nathaniel Adam didn't appear in the bombing of the Centre. Ace Morgan instead partly adopts Adam's role. :*Hal became the Green Lantern early in the novel than at the film's climax. | Trivia = | Links = * "Justice League: The New Frontier" at Wikipedia.org }}